The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus connectable with a plurality of option apparatuses and the option apparatuses.
A variety of option apparatuses connectable to an image formation apparatus are conventionally provided to expand the function of the image formation apparatus according to the user""s desire and operating environment. Such option apparatuses include a paper feed option apparatus to allow volume feeding of paper, sorter, duplex printing unit, etc. each having a structure allowing communication with the image formation apparatus.
For example, when a plurality of paper feed option apparatuses is placed and connected downstream from the image formation apparatus, the image formation apparatus and the plurality of paper feed option apparatuses transport recording media (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9csheetsxe2x80x9d) such as paper from a desired paper feed option apparatus to another image formation apparatus located downstream on the transport path while communicating with each other.
Conventionally, when an image formation apparatus is connected to a paper feed option apparatus that supplies recording media to perform media transport control, a controller in the image formation apparatus monitors transport control of sheets in all the paper feed option apparatuses and sends control data to the option apparatuses if necessary, thus carrying out all sheet transport control and monitoring processing. And also for a paper ejection option apparatus that performs a post-processing on sheets ejected from the image formation apparatus, a controller in the image formation apparatus performs the sheet transport control and monitoring processings for all the paper ejection option apparatuses.
Furthermore, as another example, it is provided that the sheet transport control and monitoring processings of the paper feed and paper ejection option apparatuses are separated from the controller in the image formation apparatus, and an option controller performs the sheet transport control and monitoring processings of all the option apparatuses.
However, such a conventional image formation apparatus has such problems as shown below:
If the number of paper feed option apparatuses is one or the sheet transport speed is not high, when the controller in the image formation apparatus or the option controller performs sheet transport control and monitoring processing of the paper feed option apparatus, an increase in the processing load of the controller would not be significant. However, when a plurality of option apparatuses is connected or the sheet transport speed is high, processing of the controller becomes more complicated, higher processing is required, the load of control and monitoring processing increases, which will require a high-speed and expensive processing unit such as a CPU to be used as the controller.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image formation apparatus, option apparatuses of the image formation apparatus and an image formation system made up of these image formation apparatus and option apparatuses capable of suppressing the increase of processing load on the controller of the image formation apparatus or the option controller when a plurality of option apparatuses is connected.
That is, a subject of the present invention is to provide an option apparatus for an image formation apparatus connectable directly or via another option apparatus to the image formation apparatus, capable of connecting a further option apparatus while being connected to the image formation apparatus, comprising directly connected communication means for communicating with the image formation apparatus or other option apparatuses and option apparatus controlling means for controlling the own operation based on an instruction received from an image formation apparatus directly connected on the image formation apparatus side or other option apparatuses via the communication means, characterized in that the option apparatus controlling means controls and/or monitors the operation of the other option apparatus directly connected away from the image formation apparatus and sends the state of the other option apparatuses to be controlled and/or monitored to the image formation apparatus directly connected on the image formation apparatus side or a further option apparatus using the communication means.
It is another subject of the present invention to provide an image formation apparatus that allows connection of a single and/or multiple option apparatuses of the image formation apparatus of the present invention, comprising image formation controlling means for controlling image formation processing using an option apparatus, characterized in that the image formation controlling means monitors and/or controls the operation of the option apparatus directly connected and monitors the states of the option apparatuses connected after the directly connected option apparatus through a communication with the directly connected option apparatus.
Furthermore, it is another subject of the present invention to provide an image formation system comprising an image formation apparatus and an option apparatus connectable directly or via another option apparatus to the image formation apparatus, capable of connecting a further option apparatus while being connected to the image formation apparatus, characterized in that the option apparatus comprises directly connected communication means for communicating with the image formation apparatus or another option apparatus and option apparatus controlling means for controlling the own operation based on an instruction received from an image formation apparatus directly connected on the image formation apparatus side or another option apparatus via the communication means, controls and/or monitors the operation of the other option apparatus directly connected away from the image formation apparatus and sends the state of the other option apparatus to be controlled and/or monitored to an image formation apparatus directly connected on the image formation apparatus side or a further option apparatus using the communication means, and the image formation apparatus comprises image formation controlling means for controlling image formation processing using an option apparatus and monitoring and/or controlling the operation of the option apparatus directly connected through a communication with the option apparatus controlling means of the option apparatus, characterized in that the image formation controlling means monitors the states of the option apparatuses connected after the directly connected option apparatus through a communication with the option apparatus controlling means owned by the directly connected option apparatus.
Furthermore, it is another subject of the present invention to provide a recording medium that stores a program that can be executed by a computer apparatus, characterized in that the apparatus that executes the program is allowed to function as an option apparatus of the image formation apparatus of the present invention.
Furthermore, it is another subject of the present invention to provide a recording medium that stores a program that can be executed by a computer apparatus, characterized in that the apparatus that executes the program is allowed to function as the image formation apparatus of the present invention.
Furthermore, it is another subject of the present invention to provide a recording medium that stores a program that can be executed by a computer apparatus, characterized in that the apparatus that executes the program is allowed to function as the image formation apparatus or option apparatus in the image formation system of the present invention.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.